


Horny Honey and the Hog

by Bob_Realms01



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: F/M, Parody, Vore, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Realms01/pseuds/Bob_Realms01
Summary: This is the greatest story that I, Christopher Robin, have ever written. It's based on the toys I used to play with in the woods behind my house. I was going to add more to it, but my dumb bitch of a mom called me downstairs for dinner so I couldn't.
Comments: 1





	Horny Honey and the Hog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is basically the written version of a MeatCanyon YouTube video called “Winnie the Pooh And The Great Honey Tree.” I was interested in what that video’s version of Christopher Robin wrote so I decided to waste twenty minutes of my day writing this thing down. Hope you all enjoy it and please sub to MeatCanyon.

Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh and his friends have had many wonderful adventures. And I believe we may have just enough time to tell you one of my favorite tales: Winnie the Pooh and the Great Honey Tree.

On this brisk autumn morning, Piglet was on his way to see his good friend Winnie the Pooh, so that they may look for more honey in the forest. As he was walking merrily, smelling the flowers that were on either side of the path, Piglet said: “I cannot wait to search for honey in the forest with my good friend—OH MY GOD!”

Piglet had stopped, frozen in shock, in front of Pooh’s house. Sitting where Pooh’s lawn should have been was a horror: Pooh, but with a massive stomach that towered little Piglet like a great yellow hill. He could not tell whether Pooh was sitting or laying down; his stomach was _that_ big. He smelled like a mixture of honey and excrement. Throbbing veins pumped underneath his skin, struggling to send blood to his vital organs. And dangling from his great belly were his legs, which were surprisingly skinny as if Pooh’s stomach had sucked all the fat from them.

“Oh bother . . .” Pooh sighed. “Piglet, I seem to have eaten all of my delicious . . . honey . . .”

“Oh my God, Pooh!” Piglet cried in disbelief. “This—this is too much! Look at you, you’re—you’re going to pop!”

Suddenly, something shaped like a body pushed its way through Pooh’s skin with a wet squelching noise. Piglet recognized the body as his good friend, Tigger, the one and only one. He was smiling happily.

“That’s what we told him, but he insisted that we get eaten!” he said, sounding oddly casual about the situation.

“Dear God, Tigger! Is that you in there?” Piglet asked.

Tigger’s tail popped out of Pooh’s anus with a farting noise. No one paid attention to this as Tigger said: “It sure is, Piglet, along with all our friends!”

Tigger’s tail got sucked back up into Pooh’s belly, and the shapes of Piglet’s other friends—Eeyore and Roo, son of Kanga—pushed their way through Pooh’s skin. To them, it was like pushing through a wet sheet hanging on a wire. “You all _wanted_ to be in there, in Pooh-Bear’s big old tummy?” Piglet asked, astonished.

Eeyore pushed his way further through Pooh’s skin and answered with a monotonous voice: “We love being in here Piglet. Together, together in Pooh.”

“Join us, Piglet! Be one with us!” Tigger offered happily.

“I—I don’t know; this—this is all so new to me,” Piglet said. He felt scared, but something within his little piglet brain told him that he also felt a little interested in Tigger’s offer.

“Inside me, you are safe, Piglet. You are . . . family,” Pooh persuaded seductively, his black eyes bulging in their sockets. The others tried persuading Piglet further by chanting: “Join us . . . join us . . . join us . . .”

Piglet didn’t know what to do. Part of him wanted to run away from this terrible scenario; the other wanted to stay and be swallowed up by Pooh’s great mammoth maw. He felt like crying, but he would not let his tears flow. No—not in front of his friends. He was a brave little piglet, and he would stand his ground. So he did.

“I—I’m afraid, Pooh. I’ve never done something like this before,” he said.

“Stuff me like a pot of honey, Piglet,” said Pooh, pulsating with excitement. “Mmm, make me feel good.”

“Make us all feel good,” cried Tigger.

“Oh, P—Pooh, is it o—okay to be horny when being eaten?” said Piglet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm four months late, but I thought what the hell, I might as well write this.


End file.
